Cinco jóvenes
by Anadelalba
Summary: Rose, Albus y Scorpius están de visita en París y se cruzan con Ladybug y Cat Noir


Cinco jóvenes

Disclaimer: Rose Granger-Weasley, Albus Severus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy, así como Harry Potter y Hermione Granger son personajes de J.K. Rowling, John Tiffany y Jack Thorne tomados de su obra "Harry Potter y el legado maldito". Los personajes de MLB son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.

En la terraza de una cafetería de los Campos Elíseos de París estaban sentados en una mesa tres jóvenes de unos diecisiete años, una muchacha y dos muchachos. Claramente no eran franceses, pues tanto sus ropas como su lengua les identificaba como ingleses.

–Pues esta ciudad es realmente bonita –dijo la chica–. ¿No creéis, chicos?

–Tendremos que agradecerle a la tía Fleur que nos invitara a pasar estos días de verano ¿verdad Rose? –dijo uno de los chicos–. ¿Te gusta París, Scorpius?

–Claro que sí, Albus –respondió el aludido–. Y menos mal que hoy nos han dejado ir a nuestro aire. No me malinterpretéis, pero estar todo el día con los Delecour, o con Victoire y Teddy es un tanto cansado. Me gusta ir por nuestro lado.

–Bueno, Scorpius, pero teníamos que estar un tiempo con ellos antes de poder ir por separado –dijo Rose–. Me gusta esta ciudad y su gente –y añadió en voz baja–. Fijaos en esa pareja de la mesa de al lado ¿No forman una bonita pareja?

Los dos muchachos miraron disimuladamente donde la chica había señalado. En esa mesa estaba una pareja, un chico y una chica más o menos de la misma edad que ellos, que se miraban cariñosamente. La chica era bastante guapa, con unos grandes ojos azules y un pelo negro azabache con dos graciosas coletas. El chico era rubio, ojos verdes y agradable apariencia. La pareja estaba hablando, pero lo que decían no llega a los oídos del trío.

–Pues sí lo parecen –dijo Albus, y añadió para picar a los otros dos riendo–. Me recuerda a cómo os veo algunas veces.

–Eso lo dices por envidia –dijo Scorpius sonriendo a su mejor amigo.

De repente, un gran ruido se oyó cerca del Arco del Triunfo, tanto los tres amigos como la pareja parisina giraron la cabeza hacia esa dirección. Una extraña procesión avanzaba por la avenida. Al frente, en un caballo blanco, cabalgaba una persona vestida como un romano, portaba una corona de laurel y un bastón con el que lanza rayos. Cada vez que un rayo impactaba en un transeunte, éste se conviertía en legionario y se unía a las formaciones que caminaban tras el personaje. Aparentemente todos iban vestidos de soldados romanos con sus escudos, uniformes, armas e insignias. De repente el extraño personaje alzó la voz.

—Ciudadanos de Lutecia, uníos a vuestro emperador y conquistador Julius Caesar.

El personaje apuntó con su bastón a los tres británicos que le contemplaban absortos y lanzó un rayo.

–¡Protego! –El hechizo protector lanzado por Rose, que rápidamente sacó su varita, creó un escudo contra el que chocó el rayo. Tanto Albus como Scorpius sacaron sus varitas y se dispusieron a defenderse del ataque del extraño ser, presintiendo que había un elemento mágico en todo ello.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Albus vio cómo el chico rubio y la chica del pelo azabache se escondieron tras un seto y, claramente, escuchó.

–Tikki, puntos fuera, ¡Ja!

–Plagg, garras fuera

Un leve resplandor se vislumbró tras el seto. Y dos figuras aparecieron como de la nada, una figura femenina vestida con una malla roja con puntos negros, la otra vestida de negro, parecía un gato con un par de orejas en su pelo rubio y un rabo. Ambos iban enmascarados, la chica manejaba un objeto rojo en su mano, y el chico una especie de bastón. Ágilmente se lanzaron contra el extraño personaje.

—Legion, desplegaos, ¡centuriones, capturad a los enemigos! ¡Arqueros, disparen! —ordenó el César.

Rápidamente, las cohortes se desplegaron rodeando al jefe, que no dejaba de disparar su rayo a los viandantes. Una sección alzó sus arcos y disparaban flechas a Ladybug y Cat Noir, que se vieron obligados a retirarse momentáneamente. Los muchachos ingleses corrieron avenida abajo hasta doblar una esquina, donde se pararon a observar lo que ocurría. Contemplaron cómo los dos héroes trataban de llegar al líder, pero eran continuamente rechazados por los arqueros, y amenazados por los infantes.

—Tenemos que ayudarles —exclamó Albus—. Parece que la pareja sabe lo que tiene que hacer pero no pueden alcanzar a ese tipo.

—¿Y si nos encargamos de los soldados eliminándoles? —sugirió Scorpius.

—Genial, pero no podemos hacerles daño, solo son muggles hechizados —dijo Rose, para añadir—. Seremos más eficaces si vamos por separado paralizando o desmayando a esas personas.

—Buena idea, Rose —dijo Albus—. Podemos acercarnos desde tres puntos para crear un pasillo para esa pareja. Sugiero que nos encarguemos de los de el frente y luego los laterales. Pero primero eliminemos a los arqueros.

—Yo iré por entre los coches de aquella acera —dijo Scorpius—. Rose, tu puedes ir por entre los coches del centro, eres la mejor y nosotros te cubriremos, y Albus por la acera del otro lado, así entre los tres cubrimos toda la avenida ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, voy —manifestó Albus, y echó a correr a la acera opuesta, protegiéndose entre los árboles y los vehículos.

Rose cruzó a la carrera la avenida de los Campos Elíseos, cubierta por sus amigos prestos a lanzar hechizos protectores.

Mientras, Ladybug y Cat Noir trataban de alcanzar al akumatizado, pero sin resultado, porque cada vez que intentaban acercarse, eran recibidos por una lluvia de flechas a la que se unía los rayos que lanzaba el César.

—Espero que no nos conviertan en pinchitos, milady —bromeó el gato mientras se protegía formando un escudo con su bastón —. ¿Alguna idea?

—No sé, Cat, parece difícil llegar al tipo ese —dijo la heroína que también se protegía con su yoyó—. Necesitamos distraer a esos arqueros.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que había movimiento por la vanguardia del ejercito, destellos de luz aparecían por tres puntos. Observando con atención descubrió la causa, tres muchachos como de su edad lanzaban algo parecido a cuando invocaba su prodigio, al alcanzar a los ciudadanos soldado, éstos caían al suelo para no moverse más.

—¡Cat! ¿Has visto eso? —preguntó llamando la atención de su compañero.

—Ya lo vi, milady ¿Qué crees que puede ser? ¿Otro akuma?

—No creo, acerquémonos.

Con su característica agilidad se acercaron por los tejados. Desde arriba vieron a los tres muchachos que lanzaban hechizos a diestro y siniestro "desmaius" oían una vez y otra, y cada vez, un ciudadano convertido caía al suelo. Se estaba abriendo un camino hacia el akumatizado.

De pronto, Ladybug observó como la muchacha que avanzaba por la mitad de la avenida iba a ser atacada por varios soldados, rápidamente se fue en su ayuda lanzando su yoyó para asirla por el torso y elevarla a su posición. El movimiento fue proverbial, ya que en el momento en que la alzó, los soldados acometían con sus lanzas y espadas.

La muchacha aterrizó a los pies de la heroína.

—Gracias, por poco —dijo la muchacha, y añadió— ¿Quienes sois?

—Eehh! ¿No nos conoces? —preguntó Cat Noir.

—Ladybug y Cat Noir —dijo la primera—. También conocidos como los héroes de Paris, ¿y quienes sois vosotros?

—Yo soy Rose, aquel es Scorpius, mi novio —dijo señalando al muchacho de la acera derecha, e indicando a la otra acera, añadió—, y ese es mi primo Albus. Somos magos.

—¿Actuais en un circo? —preguntó Cat.

—No, hacemos magia...

—Cat, dejemos eso para luego, creo que nos pueden ayudar —dijo la azabache a la pelirroja—. Si no me equivoco estabais haciendo un pasillo ¿no?

—Así es.

—Tal vez fuera mejor abrirlo pero por arriba.

—¿En qué estás pensando,milady? —preguntó el gato—. ¿Tienes un plan?

—Puede. Rose ¿Podriáis evitar que nos lanzaran flechas? —preguntó a la muchacha—. Así podríamos acercarnos al akumatizado para destruir el akuma y volver todo a la normalidad.

—Seguro, y creo que podríamos seguir entreteniendo al ejército para que no os molestaran.

—Perfecto, ¿cómo os viene mejor?

—Desde esta altura podemos bloquear las flechas y... ¡Protego! —exclamó la pelirroja, pues un rayo del akumatizado se dirigía hacia ellos que se habían distraído momentáneamente. El rayo se estrelló en el escudo.

—Sorprendente, gracias —dijo la mariquita.

—De nada ¿podéis subir a mis amigos a las azoteas?

—Vamos a ello —dijo el rubio.

Albus y Scorpius, que habían visto a Rose alzada por la de las mallas rojas, y vieron cómo hablaba con la pareja disfrazada, no se sorprendieron cuando, por un lado Ladybug se acercó hábilmente al primero mientras que Cat lo hacía con el segundo.

—¡Ven, vamos arriba! —dijeron a la vez aunque en lados de la calle y a personas diferentes ambos héroes.

Los ingleses se sujetaron al héroe correspondiente que, usando sus armas, les subieron a la azotea junto a la pelirroja.

—Este es el plan, chicos —habló Rose en cuanto se reunieron—. Nosotros nos encargamos de cubrir a Ladybug y a Cat Noir para que puedan acercarse a ese tipo, vencerle y que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Tenemos que anular a los arqueros.

—Podemos crear una burbuja que les encierre —dijo Scorpius—. Así no le podrán ayudar sus soldados, a cambio estarán como aislados.

—Eso vale —dijo la azabache—. En marcha, Cat.

Ambos héroes siguieron por las terrazas para acercarse lo máximo posible. Mientras, en la azotea, y a salvo del ataque de las cohortes, los muchachos ingleses prepararon sus varitas.

—Construyamos un muro con aquellos autobuses, eso impedirá que los arqueros disparen cuando estén dentro —sugirió Albus.

—Buena idea, vamos —exclamó Rose.

—Wingardium leviosa —dijeron los tres apuntando cada uno a un vehículo distinto. Tres autobuses empezaron a levitar, luego los muchachos los llevaron alrededor del líder akumatizado— ¡arestu momentum!

Los autobuses empezaron a caer lentamente, los soldados los vieron caer y se retiraron, alejándose del akumatizado. Luego hicieron lo mismo con otros tres autobuses. En un minuto habían formado un pequeño círculo que encerraba al César, impidiendo que sus soldados llegaran a él.

—¡Freezing charm! —invocaron el hechizo que dejo como congelados a los arqueros.

En cuanto el círculo quedó completo, los héroes saltaron dentro. El personaje lanzaba rayos a los héroes que se defendían con el bastón y el yoyó.

—Cat, cúbreme

—A tus órdenes —dijo el gato, y se lanzó contra el César esquivando sus rayos, lo que le distrajo.

—¡Lucky Charm! —invocó su poder la heroína, en sus manos apareció una cinta. Ladybug miró en todas direcciones para ver qué hacía con ella. El grupo de ingleses le aparecía necesario, su mente trazó un plan, pero necesitaba comunicarse, así que les miró, como los tres la estaban mirando, les hizo un gesto, y vio que Rose la había comprendido porque le hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Albus, Scorpius, nos necesitan. Tenemos que conseguir enlazar la cinta que tiene Ladybug en el tipo ese para atarle con ella, así no podrá lanzar sus rayos.

—Vale, creo que si nos situamos en triángulo lo podemos lograr —dijo Scorpius.

—Situémonos —dijo Albus—. Llévanos tú, Rose, a ti se te da mejor la traslación.

—De acuerdo —la muchacha se concentró y lanzó el encantamiento—. ¡Translatum!

Apuntó con su varita a Albus y, moviendo la varita hacia una azotea en la acera de en frente hizo que el muchacho volara con rapidez a su destino. Luego hizo lo mismo con Scorpius, situándole en otra azotea al otro lado del akumatizado. Una vez situados, empezaron a lanzar alternativamente un hechizo.

—¡Accio cinta! —La cinta se desenrolló hacia Rose porque Ladybug sujetaba el extremo.

—¡Accio cinta! —dijo Albus, la cinta que volaba hacia Rose se desvió hacia Albus.

—¡Accio cinta! —Al hechizo de Scorpius, la cinta volvió a cambiar la trayectoria hacia él.

—¡Accio cinta! —pronunció Rose. La cinta cambió otra vez la trayectoria completando una vuelta, de esa manera se enrolló una vuelta en el akumatizado.

Repitiendo los hechizos, los jóvenes magos lograron rodear con varias vueltas al akumatizado que, impedido de movimiento en sus brazos no era capaz de lanzar rayos. Cat Noir se acercó ya sin peligro y le quitó un collar que portaba el villano. Lanzó el collar al suelo y lo rompió, del interior salió la mariposa negra.

Ladibug lanzó su yoyó y atrapó al akuma.

—Ya te tengo —exclamo la azabache, y añadió —. ¡Yo te libero del mal!

Cuando abrió su yoyó mágico salió una mariposa blanca.

—Adiós pequeña mariposa —dijo y luego lanzó el final de su prodigio—. ¡Miraculous Ladybug!

Todo volvió a su estado anterior al akuma, los ciudadanos dejaron de ser legionarios, el akumatizado recobró su apariencia ordinaria, los autobuses y vehículos volvieron a donde hubieran estado, los edificios y mobiliario urbano recuperaron su estado.

—Bien hecho —dijeron los héroes entrechocando sus puños.

—Recojamos a los ingleses y vayámonos —dijo Ladybug.

La heroína subió a la azotea donde estaba Scorpius mientras Cat Noir hacia lo propio con Albus. Ambos se agarraron a las espaldas de los franceses que, saltando con sus armas, les llevaron con Rose.

—Bien hecho, compañeros —les dijo Cat Noir—. Vayámonos antes de que nos vean, y hablamos.

—Cat, destransformate, creo que estos amigos ya saben quienes somos —dijo la azabache mirando a su compañero, éste asintió—. ¡Tikki, puntos dentro!

—¡Plagg, garras dentro!

Dos resplandores leves ocultaron las transformaciones, apareciendo la pareja que estaba sentada en aquella terraza de la avenida.

—Ya sabíamos que erais vosotros —dijo Albus.

—Ahora nos presentamos, vayámonos a algún sitio discreto, seguidme —dijo la ojiazul.

Los cinco muchachos bajaron de la azotea por las escaleras del edificio, salieron a la calle y, rápidamente se alejaron de allí por una calle lateral. Anduvieron unas cuantas calles y se sentaron en un café.

—Primero las presentaciones —dijo la francesa—. Mi nombre es Marinette Dupain Cheng, soy Ladybug y la portadora de un kwami, Tikki.

—¡Hola! —dijo la kwami.

—Yo soy Adrien Agreste, Cat Noir y portador de Plagg —dijo el rubio, y añadió—. Y novio de esta maravillosa chica.

—Hola —saludo Plagg—. ¿Vosotros tenéis algo que ver con la magia, no?

—Si, somos magos, yo soy Rose Granger-Weasley —dijo la pelirroja.

—Yo soy Albus Severus Potter, primo de Rose —se presentó el muchacho.

—Y yo soy Scorpius Malfoy

—Mi novio —añadió Rose—. Somos ingleses y magos, es decir pertenecemos al mundo mágico, estamos de visita en París en casa de la familia de mi tía Fleur Delacoeur.

—¿Mundo mágico? —preguntó Marinette.

—Sí, somos personas también, pero nacimos con poderes mágicos, hace ya tiempo que, en virtud del acta del secreto, vivimos en la clandestinidad, si así puede decirse —explicó Rose.

—Algunos de nosotros viven entre los muggles, como llamamos a las personas no mágicas, otros viven en pueblos enteramente mágicos —añadió Albus—. Pero siempre tratamos de pasar desapercibidos. Cuando esto no ocurre nuestras autoridades intervienen haciendo que los muggles olviden lo que han visto.

—Como veis tenemos varitas —dijo Scorpius enseñando la suya—. ¿Vosotros también tenéis que ver con la magia?

—Pues supongo que sí, no lo había pensado —comentó Marinette—. Cuando invoco mi transformación, Tikki se fusiona con mis pendientes, que son mis miracolous, mi ropa se transforma y tengo un yoyó multifacético.

—Te hemos oído un hechizo —dijo Rose.

—Si, el Lucky Charm, el prodigio de la creación, me sirve para la lucha.

—Yo tengo el cataclysm, el prodigio de la destrucción —dijo Adrien, y añadió —. Cuando lo invoco, destruyo todo lo que toco.

—Una especie de magia, ,¿no? —comentó Albus.

—Somos muy antiguos —dijo Tikki—. Plagg y yo tenemos miles de años.

—Mi padre decía que Dumbledore le explicó que había muchas criaturas mágicas en este mundo —dijo Albus.

—Y decía bien —comentó Plagg—. La magia es muy antigua y se manifiesta de muchas maneras y en muchas criaturas. Nosotros, los kwami, venimos de muy antiguo, estamos vinculados a un objeto o prodigio que debe llevar nuestro portador.

—Cuando éste invoca la transformación nos unimos al portador fundiéndonos con el objeto y proporcionando al humano ciertas habilidades y un poder —completó Tikki la explicación.

En aquel momento sonó un teléfono móvil.

—¡Mi madre! —dijo Rose mirando su móvil, manipuló la pantalla y puso el terminal enfrente de ella, activando la videollamada—. Hola, mamá.

—Rose, ¿estáis bien? He recibido un mensaje del ministerio de magia francés sobre que ha habido un incidente con jóvenes magos, vosotros —dijo la mujer en la pantalla. Se veía lo que era un despacho con una mujer castaña sentada detrás de una mesa, a su lado estaba un hombre, ambos como de cuarenta años, de pelo negro azabache, ojos azules y gafas.

—Hola tío Harry, así ha sido.

—Hola papá, hola tía Hermione —dijo Albus hacia la imagen.

—Buenos días, señora Ministra, buenos días Señor Potter —dijo Scorpius.

—Hola chicos —dijo el hombre, Harry Potter jefe de aurores del ministerio de magia inglés—. Estos inventos muggles son mejores que nuestra magia, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Necesitáis ayuda?

—No hace falta, el incidente ya acabó —empezó a contar Rose—. Nos hemos visto envueltos en una de las luchas de los héroes de París.

—Entonces, ¿es cierto que existen? —preguntó la ministra de magia, Hermione Granger.

—Cierto, están a nuestro lado ¿les quieres conocer? —preguntó la pelirroja que, volteando a donde estaban los parisinos, les dijo—. Mi madre y mi tío son totalmente de fiar, ¿queréis presentaros?

Marinette miró a Rose, y entendió la sinceridad de la muchacha, asi que se acercó para que la cámara del teléfono la captara.

—Buenos días señora, señor —dijo con cierta solemnidad—. Mi nombre es Marinette Dupain Cheng, conocida como Ladybug, y este es mi compañero Adrien Agreste, conocido como Cat Noir.

—Hola muchachos —dijo la ministra—. Encantadade conoceros. ¿Podeis decirme qué ocurrió?

—Existe en París un villano llamado Hawk Moth —empezó a contar la azabache—. Quiere hacerse con nuestros miraculous y para ello se aprovecha de cualquier ciudadano con emociones negativas y le envía un akuma o mariposa negra que le convierte en su villano otorgándole poderes. habitualmente convierte al resto de ciudadanos con sus poderes y les utiliza contra nosotros. En esta ocasión un ciudadano fue convertido en una especie de emperador romano que obligaba a quien le alzanzabasus rayos a ser su soldado. Rose, Albus y Scorpius se han visto en medio de la pelea y nos han ayudado con sus poderes.

—¿Ese es un kwami? —preguntó Hermione al observar a Tikki.

—¿Un qué? —preguntó Harry volteando a mirar a la ministra.

—Un kwami, una criatura mágica muy, muy antigua —dijo la mujer—. Aparecen muy poco en los libros de historia de la magia. Son seres de poderosa magia pero hay muy pocos. En los dos o tres libros en que se mencionan se dice que son siete, se vinculan a ciertos objetos mágicos y otorgan a sus portadores grandes poderes aunque limitados.

—Vaya, Hermione, hacía tiempo que no te oía hablar así —dijo Harry con una sonrisa—. Casi desde los tiempos de Howarts. Supongo que forman parte de aquello que me decía el profesor Dumbledore sobre todo lo que no conocemos del mundo mágico. Escucha, si son tan antiguos, convendría estudiarlos.

—Me gustaría, pero no puedo por las responsabilidades del cargo, y no creo que tú supieras hacerlo, siempre fuiste un estudiante regular.

—Para eso te teníamos a ti, la más brillante de todos nosotros.

—Humm —se quedó pensando Hermione—. Tal vez yo no pueda pero sé quién lo hará muy bien.

Los cinco muchachos habían asistido a la conversación de los mayores sin decir nada, y ahora estaban tan expectantes como Harry. Hermione miró a la cámara.

—Rose, tú podrías hacerlo por mí ¿quieres?

—Claro que puedes, eres la mejor estudiante de séptimo año de Howarts —exclamó Scorpius.

—Seguro que sí, Rose —añadió Albus para animarla.

—Bueno, ¿y qué se supone que tengo que hacer? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Sencillo, tienes que investigar su historia y poderes, cómo surgieron y su evolución, los contactos con otros seres mágicos, te enviaré lo que tengo —expuso su madre—. Siempre y cuando tus amigos quieran colaborar. Ah, y nl se trata de ponerles en riesgo ni mezclar nuestros mundos, seguro que tienen suficientes con sus problemas, pero si quieren colaboración a cambio estamos dispuestos. Siempre con discreción.

—Podíamos llevarles a que se entrevistaran con el Maestro Fu —sugirió Cat.

—Sí, él sabe todo —certificó Marinette—. Por otra parte, pienso que podrian ayudarnos a encontrar a Hawk Moth, así podríamos acabar con todo esto y recuperar el miraculous de la mariposa.

—¡Hecho! —exclamó Cat, y añadió con tono oficial—. Señora Ministra, llevaremos a estos amigos con el Maestro Fu y les ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos.

—Bien, a cambio os ayudaremos a encontrar a ese villano —dijo Hermione—. Rose, chicos, os encargo el trabajo pero sed discretos e id informándome.

—Así lo haremos, mamá —dijo Rose—. Adios, mamá, adios tío Harry.

—Adios papá, adios tía Hermione —dijo Albus.

—Adios señora Ministra, adios señor Potter —dijo solemnemente Scorpius.

—Au revoir —dijeron los franceses.

—Hasta otra, chicos —se despidieron los adultos, y acabó la video conferencia.


End file.
